villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Myst-Vearn
Myst-Vearn is the major antagonist in the Dragon Quest spin-off manga "Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai". He is the first, foremost and most devoted servant of the series' main antagonist, Vearn. Although he is first introduced as one of the Demon Army's six Captains under Hadlar's command, he is eventually revealed to be Vearn's real right-hand-man. He only speaks when he absolutely must and never lets anyone who saw his face live to tell the tale. Background Myst (as he was then called) came into existence many millennia before the start of the series, created from the fighting spirit and hatred of the demons and dragons, who have been battling since the beginning of time in Makai. (The Demonic World where strength is the only rule.) Desiring immortality, the demonic god separated his body in two and used a special spell powered by a solar eclipse to freeze his unused half; so that it would never age and remain in its peak condition forever, preventing him from dying unless both bodies were destroyed. Vearn ordered Myst to possess his other half and use it as his own corporeal form, in order to protect it. From then on, Myst took the codename Myst-Vearn, and became the right-hand-man and bodyguard of the God of Makai. Myst-Vearn never left his lord's side, serving as his emissary while Vearn remained unseen to justify his codename. As Vearn cannot rule his domain without speaking, Myst-Vearn became completely silent, so that none could notice the similarity between their respective voices. Myst-Vearn also became the lord of the shadow monsters, who were incorporated within Vearn's forces. As centuries went by, he formed an odd friendship with the God of Death Kill-Vearn, even though the latter works for Vearn's arch-rival Velther. Around ten years before the beginning of the story, Myst-Vearn witnessed Hyunckel's failed attempt to kill the great hero Avan and rescued him. He then perfected the boy's training and taught him how to use the Dark Ki, to make him one of Vearn's most powerful warriors. However, his true intention was to use him as his new vessel, for the day when he would have to give Vearn's half back. Nature Myst-Vearn is in fact a shadowy spectre made of Dark Ki (life-force stemming from Evil), who needs to possess others to sustain himself. When he possesses someone, their skin turns dark, unless their living functions are halted like with Vearn's young half, and a shadowy crest looking like horns appear on its forehead; this crest being in fact a part of Myst-Vearn's face. When he covers his possessed body with the hooded cloak he calls his "Dark Veil", he becomes able to shroud it with his Dark Ki, and assumes the aspect under which he appears during most of the story. As such, his cloak is a container of some sort, inside which his Dark Ki expands outside his possessed body to shroud it in darkness. Personality Myst-Vearn is cold, imposing, manipulative, and threatening, only speaking when he absolutely must. He is blindly devoted to Vearn, to the point that even when he disapproves the course of action his lord has decided, he puts his own feelings aside without a shred of remorse. The only way to send him over the edge is to make him feel like he failed his lord. Whenever he considers that someone has disrespected Vearn, expect Myst-Vearn to jump into action and take the offender's life. Myst-Vearn is higly prideful, aggressive, contemptuous towards creatures of the surface. He is ruthless and combative in battle, being willing to use any mean to defeat his foes, although he prefers direct battles. He also always finishes his enemies off, not bothering with surrenders. Yet, he also harbors great respect and admiration for powerful fighters, mixed with a bit of envy stemming from his own inability to fight without a support. He has strong pride as a high-ranked warrior of the Demon Army and hates being told that the might he is so proud of is not his own. No matter which side they are in, Myst-Vearn always commends those with courage and determination; thus supporting Hadlar after he displayed renewed resolve and praising the allied force who opposed the demon armies. On the other hand, he utterly despises those whom he deems as cowards and considers them unworthy of living, even when they are of use to Vearn. Powers and Abilities In his basic form, Myst-Vearn can do nothing but possess people. However, he is non-corporeal and as such immune to any attack. Only Ki of Light, opposite to his own, can harm him. He can temporarily possess someone and discard his victim later, but when he chooses someone as a base, his consciousness overwhelms and destroys his victim's own, reducing it to a living puppet. Since the body he uses is not his own, he can (and will) fight to the fullest extent of his victim's abilities, not caring if he pushes it over the edge and harms it. When using a physical body, Myst-Vearn is able to use his own powers and special techniques, and becomes a much bigger threat. It is implied that his power level depends on his host's, hence his desire to make Hyunckel as powerful as possible. In the course of the story, it first appears that, like the other five captains, he only surpasses Hadlar in his specialty (in his case Dark Ki) but he is eventually revealed to be far superior. To cut a long story short, he is at least as powerful as Hadlar and Baran in their mightiest forms, and much more when he unveils Vearn's younger self. All those centuries spent possessing mighty fighters made Myst-Vearn a deadly warrior, highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat or battle with blades. Also, he has immense speed, spryness and physical strength. He is sometimes seen wielding a demonic-looking sword but prefers fighting without weapons. One of his signature techniques, the "Beat Deastringer" turns his steel claws into piercing blades that extend to several meters in a mere second, to strike at any distance. He is able to use it with one to ten fingers, simultaneously ore one at a time. Using this, he is able to elongate his claws and turn them into tentacles, which he can use to grab people and squeeze them, or which he can send underground to make them erupt around his targets. He is also able to fuse every finger of his hand into a sword-like blade which he wields with immense proficiency, fighting with two blades against his strongest foes. Myst-Vearn is unable to cast attack spells but he can still use "basic" magic to fly and teleport, and can apparently turn invisible. (Or more likely harder to notice.) His primary weapon is his Dark Ki, which he can fire as beams, blasts, waves or circular onslaughts all around him. He can also concentrate his power on the sphere of Dark Ki at the center of his body; to fire mightier blasts, and absorb and reflect back the attack spells and Ki blasts of his foes. He is all the more dangerous in that wounds inflicted by Dark Ki cannot heal immediately, even with the mightiest Healing spells. His mastery of Dark Ki grant him his three other signature techniques: *The "Toma Kugutsusho" (Demonic Puppet Grab): a continuous bolt of Dark Ki which paralyses his target and gradually depletes its life-force, which he can use to levitate his victim or take control of its movements to make it wound itself. *Its extension, the "Toma Messaijin" (Demonic Crusher): a net-like stream of Dark Ki all around him, which traps everyone within its range as if struck by the "Toma Kugutsusho" albeit stronger. The more power he puts in, the stronger his grasp becomes. Escaping from this net without external help is almost impossible and Myst-Vearn can direct it towards every enemy, even flying ones. *The "Toma Saishu Sho" (Demonic Finishing Palm): Myst-Vearn's most powerful attack. He concentrates all his Dark Ki on his open hand, reducing to dust everything he strikes with it, should it be Orichalcos. (A divine metal nearly indestructible.) When Vearn allows him to, or when driven into a corner, Myst-Vearn can unveil Vearn's second body and retreat inside to use its power. By doing so, no warrior can match him any longer; save from Vearn's other half. Vearn's physical strength is so high that it enables him to tear Orichalcos apart with no effort and to crumble walls with the mere pressure of a small movement. And the pressure of his Dark Ki is even more destructive. Since Vearn's body is frozen by the special spell, it is immune to nearly any attack in existence. Myst-Vearn is also able to use one of Vearn's techniques: "Phoenix Wing": a palm thrust which can push away any physical blow and reflect back any spell or blast of ki with flawless precision. Role in the story The first skirmishes Myst-Vearn is first seen when Hadlar gathers the Captains of the Demon Army to their headquarters of the Ki Gan Joh, (the Demon Rock Castle) a gigantic mobile fortress shaped like a demon. They discusss about the thorn in their side represented by the disciples of the great hero Avan. Myst-Vearn speaks for the first time in centuries, reminding the other leaders that Vearn's order cannot be discussed. The Demon Army sets a full-scale attack on Barge Island to get rid of Avan's disciples after Flazzard, Captain of the Elemental Division, traps Princess Leona in ice as a bait. Myst-Vearn engages his Shadow Division in the battle. He catches Dai, the primary protagonist, with his "Toma Kugutsusho" technique intending to gradually kill him, and the hero only owes his life to Crocodine, who defected to his side. After Hadlar himself is killed by Hyunckel, who defected as well, Myst-Vearn returns to the Ki Gan Joh to speak with Hadlar after he resurrects. He then returns to the battlefield to witness Flazzard's defeat, and revives him as a Shadow Soldier... under his command. But when Flazzard is defeated once again, he finishes him off without remorse and departs. Myst-Vearn is present when Kill-Vearn appears to move away the Ki Gan Joh, and when the Demon Army's rulers witness the meeting between Baran, Captain of the Dragon Division, and Dai, who happens to be his son. When Baran is defeated as well, Myst-Vearn informs Hadlar that Vearn wants to see him and watches the interview. Attack on the Royal Summit Myst-Vearn later goes to ask Zaboera, Captain of the Sorcerer Division, for news and discovers that Hadlar threw away everything to get turned into an incredibly powerful Hyper Demon. Pleased with this, Myst-Vearn accepts to buy him some time and obtains permission to use the Ki Gan Joh itself. He uses to attack the country of Papnica, where Princess Leona is gathering the world's royalty to create an alliance against the Demon Army. He spreads thick fog around to go unnoticed and starts wreaking havoc, but the army of the kingdom of Bengarna unleashes a continuous onslaught of cannonballs on the moving fortress... In vain. The cannons only revealed the real aspect of the Ki Gan Joh, and its full weaponry. Myst-Vearn retaliates by unleashing his Shadow Soldiers, Shadow Ghosts and Poltergeists to fend off the protagonists, channelling his Dark Ki into the Ki Gan Joh to respawn them indefinitely. When Hyunckel appears and attacks the castle, Myst-Vearn confronts him, determined to wash the stain of his former disciple's defection in his blood. He easily overpowers him and sends him falling to his doom over the edge of the castle. Hyunckel is saved by the grappler lady Marm, but Myst-Vearn appears immediately after. Myst-Vearn tells Hyunckel that the source of his power, back when he worked for Vearn, was the combination of his Dark Ki and his Ki of Light. Since he relinquished his inner darkness, he is no longer a match for him. He then traps the entire party in his "Toma Messaijin" and slowly crushes them. However, Hyunckel breaks free and strikes Myst-Vearn with Avan's Sky technique, used against non-corporeal evil beings, unveiling his humanoid face. Enraged, the Shadow Officer orders his henchman to take control of the Ki Gan Joh to crush the Royal Summit and prepares to anihilate the heroes; but Dai appears, wielding a new Orichalcos Sword which he uses to free his comrades and destroy the Ki Gan Joh from the inside. Battle in the Field of Death Blaming himself for this, Myst-Vearn (now absolutely livid) opens his cloak and unleashes his secret power to destroy them all, but he is stopped by Kill-Vearn of all people. The two take their leave, but end up chased by the mage Pop, whom they lure to the Field of Death to get rid of him. Then, Hadlar himself appears, having completed his metamorphosis, and defeats Dai who sinks into the ocean. Pleased with this result, Vearn confirms Hadlar in his rank of commander and appoints Myst-Vearn as his third-in-command. When Hadlar is pushed into a corner by Baran and Dai, Vearn decides to get rid of the three by detonating the Black Core he put inside Hadlar's body. (A magical bomb potent enough to nuke an entire continent.) When they attempt to suppress the explosion, Myst-Vearn is sent there to detonate it and he does so despite his respect for Hadlar. Myst-Vearn manages to detonate the Black Core by unveiling his true face, something only Vearn could have normally done, by fuelling it with Vearn's energy. He later witnesses the heroes' crushing defeat at Vearn's hand and when Hadlar rebels against Vearn, he holds the Shinei Kidan in place. Final confrontation When Vearn stages the execution of Crocodine and Hyunckel to lure the heroes into a trap, Myst-Vearn offers to spare Hyunckel, should he drink a concentration of Dark Ki. He knows that his former disciple would do so, intending to increase his own power, and hopes that he would be overwhelmed and corrupted. However, Hyunckel manages to assimilate the Dark Ki and the other disciples of Avan enter the fray, along with all their allies. Then Zaboera appears and summons many powerful monsters from Makai to crush everyone. Yet, the allied forces manage to keep the monster at bay and Myst-Vearn himself gets locked in combat with Lon Berck, an immensely powerful demon swordsman who sides with humans; enabling the disciples of Avan to storm the Vearn Palace. As everything sounds lost for the Demon Army, Myst-Vearn decides to return to the Vearn Palace to keep the hero away from the Great Demon King. He praises Lon Berck for matching his power and the allied forces for their bravery... before ordering Zaboera to win this battle, if he wants to avoid being executed. Myst-Vearn confronts the heroes, including Avan himself who was thought to be dead, on a location in the Vearn Palace called the White Garden, and swears that they will all die here. As Avan gets locked in combat with Kill-Vearn and as Dai is heading to fight Vearn himself, he captures Marm and Pop to force Dai to return, but they are saved by Baran's resurrected subordinate, Larhalt the Earth Rider. Myst-Vearn then engages a fight against the three of them, who manage to fight him to an apparent stalemate, but he resists all their attacks and never even seems to tire, keeping the advantage. It is only now that Hyunckel, Crocodine and everyone else barge in. Hyunckel himself is worn out and no longer able to fight, but he made an ally in Hym, Pawn Warrior of the Shinei Kidan, who inherited an organic life and the ability to use Ki after Hadlar's demise. With Hym matching Myst-Vearn's power and mastering the Ki of Light, he gains a tremendous advantage against the Shadow Officer and pummels him into submission. The heroes hesitate between unveiling the secret of Myst-Vearn's face and killing him, but right when they chose the latter, he removes his mask without Vearn's permission. (Vearn is fighting Dai to the death and cannot hear him.) He uses Vearn's astonishing physical strength to turn the tide, easily withstanding the attacks of Brokeena, the greatest martial artist alive, and holding him hostage when Pop attempts to use the extremely destructive spell "Medoroa". Pop manages to rescue Brokeena and fire his spell, but Myst-Vearn deflects it back with the "Phoenix Wing" technique, seemingly killing them both. (In fact, they get saved in extremis by Avan.) As the grieving heroes finally understand Myst-Vearn's secret, Avan approaches him assuming Kill-Vearn's aspect in an attempt to learn more. Myst-Vearn is not fooled by the trick, but before he can do anything, Vearn (who was defeated by Dai) orders him to give his body back. Myst then appears under his real aspect and possesses Marm when she attacks him out of rage. Using Marm's fighting skills and the heroes' reluctance to attack her to their most extreme extent, Myst attacks the heroes; who try to free her with Avan's Sky Techniques. However, Marm was just a bait used by Myst to reach his real target... Hyunckel. He invades his former student's soul and attempt to destroy his consciousness. This eventually proves to be his undoing, given that Hyunckel, who saw it coming, concentrates all his Ki of Light towards Myst, destroying him for good. With Hyunckel, Marm, Pop and Brokeena safe and sound, the group heads for the main tower, to face the rejuvenated God of Makai for the final battle. Category:Military Category:Magic Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Genderless Category:Dark Forms Category:Energy Beings Category:Noncorporeal Category:Parasite Category:Possessor Category:Guardians Category:Fighters Category:Master of Hero Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Video Game Villains